Story of Evil
by Uncle Chibster
Summary: There once was a kingdom in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face, and their ruler was a boy so mean, a tiny little prince of only age thirteen. He is known as the Son of Evil. Enjoy his own twisted fairy tale. Based off of the Vocaloid songs. Medieval AU. Many pairings.
1. The Deal

**This is based off of the Vocaloid song series 'Story of Evil'. I own nothing.**

Vincent Phantomhive paced back and forth, his arms folded behind his back, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His kingdom was falling to pieces, and it was obvious. He was at war with the White kingdom to the north, and the Red kingdom to the south was just playing neutral. They were low on knights, supplies, hell, everything you needed for a war!

"Vincent, you're stressing yourself out far too much." Rachel, his wife, and the queen of their own Blue kingdom said, her voice filled with concern, "You should summon a prophet, and if we are to lose this war, we can simply evacuate the kingdom and leave the palace."

"No!" Vincent turned to her, rage showing clearly in his eyes, "I refuse to lose this war against a few religious Catholics!" He exclaimed. He let out a long, tired sigh, taking a seat on his throne next to Rachel.

"What about... What about Undertaker?" Rachel suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Undertaker?" Vincent looked at her with confusion, "How can he help?"

"He has many tricks up his sleeve, that we know. If he can somehow turn the tides of this war, we could still win. Please, trust me on this, my king." Rachel begged him, laying her hands gently upon his arm.

"If you're so confident that Undertaker will be able to help, we will have to try it, my lady." He smiled tiredly at her, kissing her hand. He turned to the couple of guards surrounding the room, "Guards!" He demanded, "Go and fetch us Undertaker! He is required to come to the throne room, King's strict order!"

The guards immediately saluted and left the palace, on their merry way to find the said Undertaker.

Let's just say his order didn't go as planned.

It was three days until Undertaker finally arrived, and Vincent was not happy with his horribly timed arrival.

"What took you so long, Undertaker? It shouldn't have taken you longer than a day to arrive here!" He demanded, standing from his throne, his fists clenched.

Undertaker gave a small chuckle, his signature grin on his face, "You never gave a specific time, good king," he said, "so I decided to just come when I felt like it!"

Vincent let out an irritated sigh, "Fine then, you're here now. I need you to-"

"Hold on a minute," Undertaker tilted his head to the side, putting a long black nailed finger to his lips, "You know my price for help."

"Undertaker, as much as I'd love for you to destroy my palace with your laughter, I don't have time for this!" Vincent exclaimed impatiently. Rachel tapped his shoulder and whispered something to him. Vincent gave her a look, but she just shooed him back to Undertaker.

"... Fine then, here's my joke." He paused for a moment, "Two men walked into a tavern, but one of them was a duck."

Silence.

"What? I'm not good at-"

Vincent was interrupted by a roaring laughter coming from Undertaker, who was already on the floor struggling for air.

"That was splendid! Priceless! I can't breathe!" The gray haired man gasped as he held his stomach.

"It wasn't even funny..." Vincent thought to himself, but shook it off.

Once Undertaker had regained himself and stopped laughing like a lunatic, Vincent asked him for the help he required.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, our kingdom is at war with the White Kingdom. We're losing horribly, and we are at risk." He frowned, "I am Vincent Phantomhive, the king of games and the Blue kingdom, and I refuse to lose this war! Undertaker, I will pay any price to get the upper hand in this war," he looked the other man directly into his hidden eyes, "Is there anything you can do to help me?"

Undertaker put a finger to his chin, deep in thought, "Well, there is one thing I can do, but you will pay a price." He said with a grin.

"Please tell me it's not another joke?" Vincent asked, frowning.

Undertaker's grin almost looked devilish.

"No, no, not another joke, no matter how much I'd like that. This price is a little higher," he could see the bit of nervousness implanted in both of the Phantomhive's eyes, "your first born child will bring the downfall of this kingdom. This child will have eyes red as blood, hair black as midnight. Their soul will be from the very depths of Hell, and no matter what you do, you cannot stop it from growing into a demon."

Vincent and Rachel's eyes showed concern, even worry. They knew what Undertaker could do, but surely he could not curse a child who was not even yet in a mother's womb? Vincent was confident of this idea. Surely Undertaker must be lying.

"We accept your terms," he said finally, earning a warning glance from Rachel, but he payed no mind, "Save this kingdom, Undertaker!"


	2. The Meeting

Undertaker had done his job well. He never revealed exactly how he did what he did, but the war was soon a victory for the Blue kingdom, and it even prospered in money, food,land, people; it was the world's best kingdom, and it was obvious. However, something bugged Vincent in his mind. No one, considering a few guards and Undertaker himself, knew about the help they received. They thought it was a simple miracle. What would they think if they knew what kind of deal Vincent had made with Undertaker? Surely it would highly damage his reputation, and that would tear the entire kingdom apart. And then there was the problem of their child. If Undertaker had been telling the truth back then, the queen was to give birth to a demon. But, if Undertaker was gone, surely it could never happen.

It seemed like a good plan. It was bit of an inhumane plan, but still, it might just work. And Vincent was in fact known for keeping hidden pieces on the chess board.

"You called for me, good king?" Undertaker grinned as he stepped into the throne room the next day, happy and giggling as always.

Vincent greeted him with a warm smile, "Yes, thank you for arriving early this time." He said, leaning against his hand as he sat upon his throne.

Undertaker gave a small laugh, "Ehehehe, don't tell me you want me to do something else for this kingdom. Surely you haven't sacrificed enough for it, your highness."

This caused Vincent's smile to falter a bit.

"No, I require no help or information," he said as he rose out of his seat, approaching Undertaker, his sword strapped to his side, "You have served this kingdom well, Undertaker. You will be remembered well among the people. But, if all it takes is a joke to get information from you, I can't risk you telling someone the method we used to win this war."

Vincent's smile had disappeared completely, and he gripped the hilt of his sword, tearing it out of it's sheath and driving it through Undertaker's stomach at an impressive speed.

Undertaker's previously goofy grin turned into a surprised frown as he felt the sword pierce skin, and he felt the iron tasting crimson leaking from his mouth. Blood began to slowly darken his grey clothing.

"I apologize, Undertaker, but you cannot live knowing this information." Vincent said as he pulled the sword out, Undertaker stumbling a bit before falling to his knees.

However, he simply grinned again, letting loose another giggle, "My, my... You could've at least dealt a cleaner cut. However, hilarious king, it is not yet my time to die."

"What?" Vincent demanded, narrowing his eyes, "What on Earth do you mean?"

Undertaker slowly stood back up, putting a hand over his stomach, "I said exactly what I meant. I am not supposed to die until much later." He grinned widely, "You, however, don't have much time left. I give it a few years, give or take if I'm feeling generous, but after that little show..." He turned, making his way out of the palace doors, fixing his hat as he left.

"Wait! Undertaker!" Vincent yelled after him, but, surprisingly, Undertaker was already gone. Vincent ran outside the room, "Undertaker!" He shouted again, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_"With that kind of wound... How is he still alive? How can he even move so quickly?"_

A few years later, their first child was born.

And, much to Vincent's horror, Undertaker's prophecy had come true. This child was a demon. Black hair, red eyes... It was no child of his.

Rachel, however, didn't even seem to care. She held the child lovingly in her arms, and turned to look at Vincent, the look in his eyes clearly showing what he intended to do.

"Vincent..." She frowned, "Don't do anything to him. He is just a child, what could he do?"

"Children grow." Vincent scowled, "And Undertaker said he'd grow into a demon. The only choice we have is killing him now if we want to save this kingdom!"

"No! Vincent, please, don't kill him! He's still our child... I even have a name for him!" Rachel begged, "Sebastian suits him, don't you think? He'd be such a little heart breaker!" She cooed, trying to get Vincent to soften up, while baby Sebastian, meanwhile, was a giggling mess, unknowing of what Vincent, his own father, wanted to do to him.

"Rachel," Vincent said sharply, "if I can't kill him, what do you want me to do with him? I refuse to let this kingdom fall because of some prophecy!"

Rachel thought for a while, "Tanaka." She said, finally.

"Tanaka?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He has served this family well for years. He could take Sebastian, raise him in the tower, keep him away from the rest of the world. Then we can try again and have another child. He only said the first born would be demonic. Please, Vincent, I beg you, let Sebastian live. Let him try! Give him a chance!" Rachel looked at him, the mercy of a woman showing clearly in her blue glint she held, "At least do it for me."

Vincent held her gaze with his own stubborn one for a long time, before letting out a long sigh, brushing some hair out of his face, "Alright. You win. We can give him to Tanaka and keep him in the tower. Are you happy now?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes, very happy."

After an unfortunate miscarriage and taking a break before trying a third time, Rachel and Vincent tried once again at having a child, and had nearly completely forgotten about Sebastian, who had grown up isolated in that tower with Tanaka, who barely had time to visit anyway. The only thing to keep him occupied was the piano, which had the same songs, which he played over and over again, with nothing to look forward to and nothing to think about. Sebastian was nothing, and that's what he was his entire life, and all because of his appearance. He always thought it was foolish, how one would judge another by hair or eye color, maybe even skin, he did not know. What did he know? Nothing. He knew nothing of the real world. And he just left it at that.

And, much to the rest of the kingdom's happiness, Rachel and Vincent succeeded at birthing an heir to the throne, and they named their new child Ciel. He did not have black hair, nor did he gave red eyes. No, he was the child they had wanted. Ciel was their success.

Ciel was sweet, full of energy, and always smiling; everything a young prince was expected to be. Most of the time, his parents were busy in a meeting or some kind of appointment, and Ciel would play a game of hide and seek with his caretaker, Mey-Rin. He was quite small, due to him only being six at the time, so finding him was much of a task.

One day, while playing one of his games of hide and seek, Ciel needed to find a new area of the palace to hide in. He remembered a chamber his mother had told him about. Whenever the royal family was in danger, there was a secret passageway that led out of the palace. Only he and his parents knew about it. Grinning, Ciel decided he could hide there. Mey-Rin would take forever to find him! Maybe he'd even get to miss his nap time. He was never the one for naps, anyway.

He walked into the room, having to climb onto a chair to reach the lever, which looked liked a normal torch. The book shelf turned, and the passageway was revealed. Deciding to give Mey-Rin a little clue on where he was, he left it cracked open as he slid inside.

It was dark, Ciel immediately noted. And it was cold. And scary. He suddenly regretted choosing this place as his hiding spot. Shivering slightly, he made his way through the tunnel at a quick pace, turning this way and that. There were so many tunnels... Ciel was obviously lost. Fear beginning to eat up at him, he shrunk into the corner, just sitting there.

And then, he heard the faintest sound of a piano.

Befuddled, Ciel looked around, wondering where the source of the music was. It sounded very nice. Whoever was playing was experienced. He shakily stood up, following the sound, hoping that wherever the music was, it could lead him out of this scary tunnel. Eventually, he found himself at a large, wooden door. Pressing an ear against it, he could, in fact, hear the piano being played. Smiling, he pushed on the door, opening it with a loud groan as wood scraped stone.

There was nothing in the room except for the piano, and a person playing it. It was a man, looking like he had just finished his teen years, if Ciel had to guess. Then again, he had horrible judgement when it came to age, his father told him.

He had hair, black as midnight, and when he turned to look at Ciel, the music stopping, Ciel saw the crimson red color of his eyes. It even scared Ciel a bit.

"Why did you stop playing? The piano sounds nice." Ciel smiled at him, "What's your name? I'm Ciel."

"... Sebastian." He answered a few moments later, turning back to the piano and beginning to play again like Ciel had asked.

"It's funny... I feel like I should know you." Ciel wondered out loud as he walked up to the piano to get a closer look at Sebastian's playing, "Can you talk? You're really quiet."

"I can talk," Sebastian said, "I just don't always find the need to, judging the circumstances."

"Are you alone?" Ciel asked, frowning.

"Technically, yes. I get visited at times for things like food and such, but other than that, I am alone." Sebastian explained.

"Well then, I'll come visit more often!" Ciel smiled cheerfully, "I'll keep you company!"

A hint of a smile traced Sebastian's lips, "I would like that, Ciel."

**XxXxXxXx**

Huffing angrily, Mey-Rin walked through the halls, "Prince Ciel!" She called, "It's time for your afternoon nap!" She couldn't find him anywhere. She had checked all of his favorite hiding spots, and had been calling for him for a while now. She had begun to feel a little frightened, wondering if something had happened to Ciel.

She slowly made her way to the dining room, where Rachel and Vincent were busy with their meeting. Slowly stepping inside, she made her way to Rachel and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Ah, forgive me your highness, but I cannot find Prince Ciel."

Rachel frowned, tapping Vincent on the shoulder, "Excuse me, my love. I must attend to something with the caretaker." She said. Vincent nodded and turned back to the men he was sitting with. Rachel stood up and exited the room with Mey-Rin.

"I looked everywhere the prince normally hides, yes I did! I can't find him anywhere!" Mey-Rin frowned worriedly. Rachel thought for a moment, tapping her chin in thought.

She suddenly frowned, narrowing her eyes at the floor, "I think I might know where he is." She said, "Follow me, Mey-Rin."

The maid followed her into a small room. The only thing inside was a bookshelf, which had been pushed to the side, revealing a crack in the wall.

"I had expected as much." Rachel frowned, hoping Ciel hadn't found _that_ room.

"What is this?" Mey-Rin asked, fixing her glasses.

"It's the secret passage way if the royal family was ever in need of escape." Rachel explained, stepping inside and tracing her steps through the passage that she had memorized by heart, Mey-Rin stumbling at her heels. Eventually they reached the same wooden door Ciel had gone through, and they could hear the sound of the piano being played.

Grasping the handle, Mey-Rin pushed the door open. There was Sebastian, playing that same song he had played so many times before, but now, Ciel was standing beside him, fascinated by his hands dancing across the keys.

"Prince Ciel," Mey-Rin exclaimed, walking over to him and taking his arm, "Come, you shouldn't be here."

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, who didn't have much of a reaction to what had just happened, but he did stop playing.

"Wait, I don't want to go," he said, "I want to hear Sebastian play more music!" He stubbornly began tugging at his arm to make Mey-Rin let go.

"Prince Ciel..." Sebastian muttered under his breath. So apparently Ciel was his little brother. How ironic that he had found his way to this room.

"We can teach you to play the piano," Rachel told him, "then you can make your own music. But for now, please follow me and Mey-Rin out, Ciel."

Ciel hung his head disappointedly, glancing at Sebastian one last time and giving him a little wave goodbye before following his mother and caretaker out of the room, and Sebastian was left alone once again.

He didn't keep playing. No, he'd wait for Ciel before he continued. He didn't want him to miss the song.

Once they were out of the passageway, Rachel sealed the bookshelf, dismissing Mey-Rin for the time being as she crouched down to Ciel's height, gripping his shoulders, "Ciel, darling, I am terribly sorry, but you must never see Sebastian again. It is for your own safety." She told him.

Ciel looked at her, his large blue eyes filled with worry, "Did Sebastian do something bad? Is that why he's stuck in there?"

Rachel hugged Ciel, regret practically written all over her face which she hid from her son, "No, Sebastian did nothing wrong, dear."

"Then why...?"

"It was the cruel hands of fate."

**XxXxXxXx**

The church bells rang throughout the area, striking three o'clock. Even in the forest, it could be heard. Red leaves danced gracefully in the wind, covering the ground in dark crimson red. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, a small, obnoxious laughter could be heard, long white bangs covering green rimmed eyes.

Undertaker looked up, that same large grin on his face as he caught one of the falling leaves, stroking it with care as if it were alive.

_"Ah... Their time has come at last."_

**A/N: Now, before you start complaining about Ciel being OOC, he's six right now. He was an innocent little kid. Don't worry, soon you'll get that heartless little bastard we all know and love. Don't forget to review! :3**


	3. Outside

The next day, Ciel was going back into the chamber. He felt bad about disobeying his mother, but he just wanted to see Sebastian. He tried to retrace his steps from the day before, but he couldn't remember the way he had gone. Going into the long tunnels again, he patiently waited and strained his ears for the piano to begin playing again. It was a few minutes, but eventually, it did. Following the noise, Ciel soon found his way back into the room where Sebastian was playing. It was a different song, but Sebastian played it with the same amount of ease as he had played the other songs.

He pushed the door open again, hearing that horrible noise the door made from how infrequently it had been used. Sebastian turned his head, smiling when he saw Ciel, but he soon frowned.

"Weren't you told not to visit me again?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you not to stop playing the piano yesterday?" Ciel pouted, "I wanted to see you, so I came here. As long as I don't get caught I'm fine." He smiled.

Sebastian went back to playing the piano, not responding. It was silent for a bit, which made Ciel a bit uncomfortable. Sebastian really wasn't one for discussion.

"Oh, I brought this!" He piped up, holding out a book, "Sebastian, can you read it to me?"

Sebastian turned his head again, continuing to play even without looking at the keys, "I can't read a book and play the piano at the same time."

Ciel frowned, "Aw, but I really like your piano playing... Fine, you can stop to read me the story." He said.

Sebastian stopped playing, turning to Ciel, "Alright then." He said softly, taking the book. He looked at it like he had never even seen a book before. He opened it, raising a confused eyebrow, "... How do I read this? It isn't music like on a piano..."

Ciel blinked, "Wait, you never learned to read words? Just music?" He looked shocked, "How old are you?"

"I think I'm eleven," Sebastian shrugged, "I'm not sure. But once a year Tanaka would teach me a new song on the piano, so I assume that's my birthday. I know eleven songs."

"You're eleven?" Ciel looked even more shocked now, "But you're so tall! I thought you were a big person!" He exclaimed.

"... I'm not sure if I should feel offended or complimented." Sebastian blinked.

Ciel's surprised expression then turned into a sad frown as he looked away from Sebastian, holding the book tightly to his chest like it was a stuffed animal, "You really are alone here, aren't you...? You haven't been taught to read or write... And the only people you've talken to were Tanaka and I. That must be so sad."

Sebastian remained silent, and he stayed that way, not saying a word. Ciel kept his somber attitude for a few more minutes before he seemed to get an idea, smiling brightly, "Oh, I know!" He exclaimed, "Lets go outside!"

"Outside?" Sebastian asked, "But I'm not allowed to..."

"Like I said before," Ciel took Sebastian's hand, "you only get in trouble if you're caught!"

The six year old prince tugged Sebastian out of the tower, tripping on his feet many times before reaching outside.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms over dramatically into the air, "Outside!"

Sebastian looked around in complete awe. He had never seen the outside world before, nor had he felt the wind against his skin or had fresh air in his lungs. He looked down, seeing some weird green stuff. He bent down to poke it.

"Take off your shoes, it feels really good on your feet!" Ciel grinned widely, satisfied with how fascinated Sebastian seemed to be.

Sebastian did as he was told, taking off his shoes and curling his toes in the grass, enjoying what had been torn away from him his entire life.

"Look up." Ciel ordered again, "Thats the sky. It's blue." He said, "Those puffy things are clouds. They're white." He smiled, "And that big bright thing that hurts your eyes is the sun. It's yellow."

Ciel pointed to a small, colorful thing on something that looked similar to grass, "That's a flower. They come in a lot of colors, but this one is red. It's called a rose. Don't touch it, it hurts."

Sebastian crouched down, looking at the rose curiously. It looked so odd.

"And this," Ciel turned Sebastian to look at him, "is a kiss." He gave Sebastian a small peck on the forehead, "It means I love you!"

Sebastian blinked.

"I love you...? What does that mean?"

"It means you want to stay by that person's side forever and that you'd do anything for them. Like, my mommy and daddy always help each other and stay next to one another. That's love."

Sebastian smiled softly. This boy... Ciel... His brother... Already meant the entire world to him, and he had barely known him more than a day. Ciel was precious to him. Sebastian already knew he had no future for himself, so he'd give his future to Ciel. He'd stay by his side forever. That was the vow he made to himself.

"You're doing good so far!" Ciel hummed, walking over to something clear and flowing.

"This is water," Ciel flicked some in Sebastian's face. He blinked at the sudden wetness, but wiped it off with his sleeve. He was then led to an area that was darker than the rest, shaded by something called trees. There was one spot where a bright ray shone through.

"That's light," Ciel pushed Sebastian into the one shining ray through the tree, "You're in the light, and I'm in the dark." He smiled, "Light is better than dark. Dark is scary."

Ciel pulled him away from the trees and out into what was called a field, where he felt something pushing his hair around his face, blowing gently against his skin.

"This is wind," Ciel said, "It's pretty soft right now, but sometimes, it gets really strong. I was almost blown away once!" He laughed. Sebastian noted how much he loved Ciel when he laughed and smiled.

"So, you think the outside is pretty, right?" Ciel smiled, "I think I did a good job of teaching you, if I do say so myself!"

Sebastian's eyes softened as he stared at Ciel, his gaze never leaving his, "Yes, it is... Ciel."

**XxXxXxXx**

Mey-Rin couldn't find Ciel again. The second time in a row! Oh, that boy...

Huffing as she approached Rachel in the main hall, Mey-Rin frowned, "Your highness, Ciel has run off again! He probably went to visit Sebastian!"

Rachel turned away from Mey-Rin, wondering if she would regret what she said, "Leave Ciel to do as he pleases, Mey-Rin. Besides, those two are brothers, after all."

**XxXxXxXx**

After a few more hours of playing a number of games outside, Sebastian convinced Ciel for them to go back to the tower. It had been a big fun guilt trip the entire time for him, and he did feel some regret for breaking the rules. He had enjoyed going outside, though. Ciel wasn't happy about it, since he still had so many games he wanted to play with Sebastian, but it was beginning to get dark, and he didn't want to worry his mother too much.

Once the two of them were back inside the tower, Ciel convinced Sebastian to play him one last song on the piano. The music Sebastian played was always bliss.

"S... Sebastian?" Ciel asked softly. He had always wanted to ask this question, but never had he had the guts to ask.

"Hm? What is it?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"Why are your eyes red?" He asked, innocent, but frightened nonetheless.

Sebastian looked back down at the piano and remained silent for a few moments before replying, sucking in a breath, "I was told when I was much younger that I was born a demon." He said, "I was told that I would bring the fall of the kingdom. So I was locked in here." He said.

Ciel blinked, "Well, you don't seem like a demon. A demon wouldn't be able to play the piano so well." He giggled.

Sebastian cracked a smile, "You should go to bed now. You'll be tired when you wake up tomorrow, and I doubt you have an empty schedule. You are a prince, after all."

"I'm only six!" Ciel shot back with a pout, "I could just eat sweets all day for all I cared!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Even so, I don't want you to simply be a zombie when you visit me tomorrow. The piano might put you to sleep all over again."

This convinced Ciel. He was still pouting, but he gave a small sigh of defeat, "Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Sebastian!" He went back to smiling, bounding out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian watched the door for a while, left only with himself and his thoughts.

_I want to see your smile forever... No matter what it takes, I will make sure you always smile, Ciel..._

**XxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Ciel decided to visit his horse in the stable. He hadn't taken her out for a while since he was so busy with Sebastian, and he felt a bit bad. He called some servants to assist him with the reins and getting him onto his horse, and he was soon off, taking a calm walk just near the border leading into the forest. He wouldn't stay out too long. His legs hurt when he got off of his horse, and he didn't want to keep poor lonely Sebastian waiting.

However, he failed to notice the gray haired man smiling like a goof behind a large tree, a red leaf clutched in his hand.

"Now... To stir up some trouble." He cackled softly to himself, holding out the palm of his hand and blowing on the leaf. It drifted out of his hand, moving towards Ciel, grazing the horse along her snout.

And as soon as it did, the mare went berserk.

Something from the leaf had caused her to flip out, and she bucked wildly in her sudden panic. Ciel gave a small scream of freight, gripping her mane, but it was no use. He was soon catapulted off of her back, landing hard and motionless on the ground.

Mey-Rin found him a few hours later, after the horse had returned without her master.

"Ciel!" She cried, rushing over to his frail body, scooping him up in her arms. His head was bleeding badly. She wasted no time, bounding back to the palace, bursting inside and running right to the queen.

"Your majesty!" She yelled urgently, "There's been an accident!"

Rachel rushed over to her son, frowning worriedly, "Oh, Ciel," she cried, "What happened, Mey-Rin?"

"He must've fallen off of his horse, yes he did! His head is bleeding badly. We need to get him medical help."

"Bring him to his bedroom." Rachel said, already going towards that destination. Mey-Rin followed, and they soon arrived, bandaging the wound on Ciel's head and the other cuts and bruises he had from the fall.

Through Tanaka, Sebastian had heard what had happened to his brother, and panic immediately filled him. No... How could this happen to Ciel? Who was responsible?

Whoever had done it... He would kill them. Sebastian would kill them. No matter who or why they had done it, Sebastian would make sure something like that never happened to Ciel again.

He bolted out of his seat, running right out the door, ignoring Tanaka telling him to come back. He didn't know how to get through this passage, but he just hoped he was lucky.

Turned out he was.

He found a door and barged through it, leading him into the main hallway. One of the maids in the manor screamed at the sight of him, dropping her cleaning utensils. He didn't care.

He bolted through the hallway, checking all of the rooms. He had to find Ciel, had to find Ciel...

"CIEL!" He screamed, ripping yet another door open, bounding inside. There was the queen. And Mey-Rin. And still unconscious in the large bed, was Ciel.

"Ciel!" He shouted again, running to the side of the bed, jumping onto it without a second thought.

"Sebastian," Rachel frowned, her lips pursed. This wasn't good. Sebastian was once again out of the tower. What if the king saw?

Sebastian, however, ignored the queen, staring down at Ciel's motionless figure. He didn't look like he was going to wake up.

Sebastian brushed some hair out of the younger brother's face, devastated at the thought of never seeing Ciel's wonderful smile again.

A flame of hope started up in Sebastian's heart as Ciel's eyes softly opened, revealing that wonderful shade of blue. Seeing Sebastian, he smiled weakly, "Sebastian..." He muttered, lifting a hand. Sebastian immediately took hold of it. It was so tiny, he noted. Such tiny hands.

"You're okay..." Sebastian looked down at him, his crimson eyes glazed with tears, "Thank goodness you're okay..."

Ciel pouted slightly, "I'd be better if you stopped crying..."

"Sorry." Sebastian quickly wiped the tears away.

The door opened once again, and Rachel turned her head, frowning at the man who entered. Oh, she knew this was going to happen!

"Why... Why are you here?!" Vincent demanded, glaring daggers at Sebastian, seeing him with Ciel, "Get away from Ciel! This is not a place you can come to!" He growled.

"Vincent..." Rachel frowned, followed by a cry of protest from Ciel as Vincent grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt, pretty much lifting him off of the bed.

Sebastian glared right back at him, trying to free himself from Vincent's grip, which was pretty hopeless, seeing as he was only eleven.

He had been separated from Ciel for his entire life. His birthright had been ripped from him. All of this joy he could've had, having a family, a brother, servants... It was all taken. And he wasn't going to give it up, now that he had finally come just a little closer to having it.

No, he would never give it up again.

"Why... WHY CAN'T I BE WITH CIEL?"


End file.
